A Falcon's Fondness
by Tomadahawk
Summary: All at once, I remembered what it was like to have a mother, to be safe, and to be loved by someone more than anything else in the world. Maybe I'm scared because you mean more to me than any other bird. You are everything I think about, everything I need, everything I want. Tomada X Sorrel


_**I'm back with my second Rio Fanfiction! After I read Alex the Owl's recent chapter in Rio Army Adventures and I have to say, I pretty much loved it! However, Bosco the Spix's-Lear's Hybrid and I had a chat in PM and he said the chapter could've been better, so I had this idea of adjusting how it should really go down. It's not to steal Alex's idea. I'm just tweaking it up a little bit with what the characters are thinking. There are only going to be two chapters and my OC will be having his P.O.V, which is the first time I'll be doing a story in first-person. Also, it's my first time attempting to do a love story so don't be too harsh on me, even though people say that I'm a great writer. Enjoy! :)**_

"Life without love is like a tree without blossom and fruit. Love has no other desire but to fulfil itself. To melt and be like a running brook that sings its melody to the night. To wake at dawn with a winged heart and give thanks for another day of loving." – Kahill Gibran

The elegant voice inside my head told me as I peered at my closest friend resting on a sapling, relishing the sunlight on her feathers. For a Spix's macaw, she's so beautiful that I can't take my eyes off her! The slender cerulean body embellished with her gorgeous olive eyes, not to mention her stunning voice. I recall catching a croon of her tone while I was stalking her. I know it was prying but I was desired to know what she did for her daily routine. The reason is that for weeks, I wanted to ask her out, but never had the time to do so or it must be that I never had the confidence to ask her. I always pretend that I was needed for to do a duty for the Rio Army. I glanced at her once again, and then I've reached my conclusion.

"I will do it this time!" I said with determination as I unhurriedly ambled over to her. I gulped as I felt my heart racing and my throat nearly had a lump in it, but luckily my tone came out in a genial manner.

"Hi, Sorrel."

She's now gazing at me and realises my presence.

"Oh! Hi, Tom." She replies, greeting me back before getting on her feet.

I love it when she gives me nicknames. Sometimes she finds it difficult spelling my name and mistaken it for 'Tomato', which she thinks it's humorous. I don't like it when she laughs at me and she apologised. I forgive her when she does something wrong, even when she's teasing me.

Now on with the seriousness of asking Sorrel out on a date, but then I sensed the nervousness through my body. Unable to stare at her directly, I gazed at the ground instead and shifted my talons awkwardly.

 _Come on, Tomada. Do it! DO IT!_

"Is everything alright, Tom?"

She was concerned about my anxiety. I eventually carry out my words to her from my beak.

"Do you want us to go on a date tonight?" I asked her. Sorrel was surprised by my question and I felt my blood nearly shooting up.

 _Did I ask her this too soon?_

The line of thinking was of considerable length before Sorrel went bashful as her cheeks were going hot and replied plainly back to me.

"O-Okay, that sounds cool."

"Really?" I asked, lifting my head to stare at her, ecstatically. Sorrel beamed at me with a positive response.

"Yeah, why not?"

I never felt so cheerful in my entire life. I was going on a date with her! Sorrel, the most gorgeous macaw in the Amazon rainforest and I was glad she agreed with my query.

"Cool! I will come and search for you this evening, okay?"

She replied with a nod as I left her alone so she can get ready for our very first date. Speaking of which…

 _I need someone to help me prepare for the big night, and I think I know who to speak to._

I thought to myself while I was hovering through the trees. I have never been on a date before, which most of the birds from the Rio Army say they wouldn't know how to react, but my reaction was thrillingly edgy. I sometimes combine my feelings when something substantial's going to happen.

Then I noticed one of the hollows where my friend lives in with his girlfriend as I flew directly towards it. I saw him perched on a branch of his hollow's opening and I thought he could give me a wing for my initial date.

 _Why? Because the owl says so…_

That's his quote by the way. Anyways, if you don't know who he is, Alex is a Snow owl from the hometown of Iberville, Québec in Canada and the mastermind of the Rio Army. We became best friends after the events of Injustice. Sorrel and I heard about his origin. He lost his friend while battling against a Supreme Hunter. I was sadden to tears and Sorrel was too, but she embraced me to help me calm down, which made me feel better. I was proud of him for not giving up and defeating the enemy with his Prototype. What made me more emotional was that he found someone who loves and cares for him. Her name is Skyler. They fell in love with each other after the events of Fight against the Elements, which I didn't even know about. She's not there with him so I guess she's out with some other owls in the jungle, but I can trust Alex to help me fall for Sorrel tonight. I won't steal his quote ever again.

"Hey, Alex!" I called out to the point where he notices my presence as I settled on the branch.

"Nice to see you, Tomada. What can I do for you?" he kindly greets me and asks.

I glanced at his hollow before inhaling my breath and craning my head back to face him again.

"We'll talk about it when we get inside, if you don't mind." I said, and then the snow owl planted his wing over my shoulder.

"Sure! Come on in, falcon buddy." He told me before we sauntered inside his nest.

Once we were in the heart of the hollow, I elucidated to him about the situation. Well, I must've done a pretty fine job telling him, because he has this grin on his snow-white face that's saying "I think you might be worth it."

Alex slapped lightly on my back and chuckled, almost knocking me off my feet.

"I never imagine a peregrine falcon having a date with a cerulean macaw." He said, which he should think it's really happening to me.

Nobody should judge a book by its cover. Sure, we may be disparate species, but our friendship towards one another grows stronger each day and that's what matters. Alex believes I'm special and it made me content. I flee through my thoughts and turned to him as he was asking me something, so I listened.

"How about I help you get ready, eh?" he asked.

I rapidly nod my head as Alex took my wing to a space where a small-scaled puddle of water idled inside the hollow. Alex said he utilises it to get a glimpse of his reflection, like a mirror and I was about to get a near gape when Alex immediately tugged my wing.

"Don't even think of going in there." he chuckles, letting go of my wing. "Skyler went in there on purpose once and then I couldn't take my eyes off her while she was shaking the rain off her body."

I reddened, understanding what he was stating. He stared at me with a smile as his wings altered to a blade and I was having second thoughts. I shut my eyes real firmly as I was anticipating that his threatening rage would gash my feathers, but then I felt something rigid on my back. I turned my head to discern Alex. He was preening my back with his pinion blades.

"I'll get rid of those filthy feathers for starters." He said.

To be honest, I couldn't help but relax and shiver with delight. It was almost like a massage and as he preened my chest feathers, I visualised myself resting on a table and Sorrel would make use of her talons to massage my back and would want to know if I was relishing it. Don't know why I was fantasising about that, but some say if you believe in dreams, you can make them come true. I believe I can achieve my goals of having Sorrel as my sweetheart.

I know I keep blabbering about the date with Sorrel, but I have to remind you in case someone fails to remember. Anyways, while I was in a state of trance, I heard a splash as I opened my chartreuse eyes. A stream of water was flowing like a rapid, approaching for the tip of my beak as I realised that Alex had damped my crest feathers

"What the H, dude!?" I yelped, giving him a glare.

"Sorry, I couldn't resist it." Alex sniggered before he straightened my crest feathers with his ordinary wings.

After sorting out my crest, he brings in the final touch. In his talon was a pitch-black bow tie that humans wear along with their formal outfit. Alex placed the strap over my head, onto the back of my neck and then he secured it so the tie doesn't sway about at the front of my neck.

"And… we're done!" Alex merrily said as he was praising his work, which my intellect's apprising me that I'm in for a source of consternation. I turned to him after his wings were off the strap of the tie.

"How do I look?" I asked him.

"The water is your eye, my friend. The most faithful mirror." He said, lengthening his wing to where the pool of water is.

I went straight over to where it was in the hollow and scrutinised at my reflection in the water. Let me just say that I was amazed by my stylish appearance as my feathers were immaculate and my crest feathers trailed to the back of my head like a mullet. Along with the tie, I looked absolutely hunky.

"What do you think, Tomada?" Alex asked, waiting for my reply.

I sauntered over to him, away from the pool water and gazed at his belly. I know this is weird, but I've seen his girlfriend resting her head on his belly while I was on duty and she once told me that it feels like a cosy pillow when you put your head on it. A smile crept onto my beak as I had an idea of how to express my gratitude towards Alex. I responded by cuddling him and settling my head onto his snow-white belly. I quivered upon contact by the way his belly feathers, felt against my cheek. It felt fleecy and smooth, like a blanket with silk. Jolts of pleasure were running up my spine as I replied back to him, but I didn't tell him that of course. I said instead…

"Thank you so much, Alex!"

Then I glanced up at him. The snowy owl stared at me with a grin and a twinkle in his eyes as he returned the embrace. I guess he's fond of birds touching his abdomen.

"It was nothing. I'm just here to help." He laughed quietly as I was rubbing my head against his feathery belly.

We then ceased the clasp and went over to the opening of Alex's hollow. The sky was an enchanting cantaloupe tint and the clouds were a vivid rose above the head of the indigenous saplings where the sun was setting. I've seen portrayals of sunsets in books and snapshots, but never the real thing. I've never seen anything like this, ever in my life. But then I was interrupted by a tap on the back. Alex.

"Sorrel will really be falling for you tonight." He sighed blithely.

"You think so?" I asked, biting the bottom of my golden tipped beak. Alex planted his wings on my shoulders and turned to face me.

"Tomada, I know you're worried but I'm convinced that this date will go well. Just be yourself and make sure you have a positive impact on her. Offer her some food and drink, have a conversation with her about your interests and ask her to dance with you. Also…"

He took one of his wings off my shoulder and pointed at the vesper.

"Show your honest feelings towards her while you're dancing with her, okay?" He advised me.

I inclined by proffering a wing bump, which Alex accepted with his other wing off my shoulder and smiled.

"Now, get going."

"Once again, thanks." I whispered to him before soaring out of his hollow and into the iridescent trees. While I was airborne, searching for Sorrel's hollow, something in my wit was fretting me that provided me with two choices, a fifty-fifty chance of being loved or hated by my opposite gender.

 _Should I show her how I really feel… or tell her?_

I must choose one, but then I heard an indistinct voice in my powers of thought.

"Love is like deaf. You can't just tell someone you love them. You have to show it." – Anonymous

 **Alex owned by Alex the Owl**

 **Sorrel owned by Sorrelwing**

 **Tomada owned by Tomadahawk (of course)**

 _ **Woo! That's my first chapter done of this new story. I have an update to say before you can leave off a review for this chapter of 'A Falcon's Fondness'. First off I like to apologise for not writing Cerulean as it's been three months since my last chapter. I had a busy time at school and thankfully, I finished my school year! Yeah! Also, I was on holiday in Wales for nearly a week, hence the reason why. Despite all this, I was active with you guys all the way on Fanfiction with some role playing and coming up with inspirational ideas for your stories. I felt like your trusty co-writer. :D**_

 _ **Show me some support for my next update and I'll catch you guys later! – Tomada**_


End file.
